i think I'm in love
by Perrienut
Summary: This is just another piece of johnlock fanfiction :p I'm not quite sure I like it yet though. I might take it down later.


John sat at his computer, typing up another blog post about sherlock's most recent shenanigans. This time they had been investigating the murder of a fifth year teacher from Cornwall. Turns out the killer was a deranged parent by the name of Gregory Moore, who was upset after the teacher decided their child was to be held back a year due to his dropping grades. The piece was entitled: "The moore you know."

John finished his story then then looked up at sherlock, who was sitting across the room staring at him. "What are you on about now sherlock?" he said rather irritatedly. He didn't like it when sherlock stared at him like that. It got rather annoying after awhile. "Hmm?" Said sherlock absently. John looked up sharply at this. Sherlock did not 'hmm'. "Sherlock?" He said again. "What? Oh it's nothing just thinking." Said sherlock hurriedly. "About. . . ?" Said John questioningly. "Oh, you know, the usual. This new case is quite. . . . puzzling. . ." Sherlock hurried to cover up his hesitation, but ended up trailing off before he could finish. He had not in fact been thinking of this newest case, but instead of his feelings for John. It was quite confusing. . . . He'd never felt this way before. . . . "_Sherlock_!" Sherlock was shaken from his thoughts by John saying something loudly. "What?" Said sherlock rather irritated. "I said," John started angrily "you're never 'puzzled'." "I'm going out!" Said sherlock, paying John's question no attention. "Wha- sherlock!" John called loudly after him, but it was no use. He was gone.

"He's been in some mood lately hasn't he!" Said mrs. Hudson as she came up the stairs. "Shoving me around like that." She added disapproving. "Your right mrs. Hudson. . . . Your quite right." Said John.

Sherlock hurried down the street, turning up his coat collar against the rain. He had to get away from all this. These feelings for John. . . They were actually confusing him! He had a theory though. . . Maybe, just maybe ill be right. . . He thought, hurrying into a small disused shop on the corner.

The shop was musty, and dust rose in clouds from the carpet as he walked into the back room. "Simian?" He called quietly into the darkness. "Back again so soon sherlock?" A voice replied. "Exactly how many of those patches do you use in a week?" "No no I'm not out of nicotine." Sherlock said shaking his head. "No, I'm here for something stronger." "Well then." Said the man, emerging from the darkness with a sky grin on his face. "I know exactly what you need."

John flopped down on his bed, annoyed with sherlock and all that went on in that brilliant brain of his. "Why won't he tell me what is bothering him?!" He thought exasperatedly. "I must find out somehow. He needs me, no matter how much he hates to admit it."

Sherlock came in late that night, attempting to be quite as he crept up the stairs to his bedroom. "Sherlock?" John called from the living room. Sherlock cussed internally at his failure to sneak past John. "What is it John." He said flatly. "We need to talk sherlock." Said John. "You've been acting quite strange lately. I'm worried about you." "Strange? How so?" Sherlock replied, pretending to be puzzled. "How so?!" Said John incredulously. "All you do is sit in your room all day, playing that bloody violin! You can't concentrate on anything! And the staring! Every time you're around all you do is sit there and stare at me! Are you listing to me sherlock? _Sherlock_!" John said loudly, his patience snapping. "I'M SICK OF THIS SHERLOCK!" He was yelling now, so exasperated he was with sherlock's non presence. "I'M SICK OF ALL THIS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A GENIUS! WHAT THE HELL IS THE PROBLEM?!" "Need to tell you something John." Said sherlock worriedly. "What now." John replied exasperatedly, sinking back into his armchair, head in hands. "Something has happened to me lately. . . ." Said sherlock, hesitant, choosing his words carefully. "John I- I think I'm in love with you." "In- in love with me?" Said John incredulously. He hadn't thought about love in relation to sherlock for a long time. A very long time. after a long pause, john stood, cupping sherlocks face in his hands. "I- I loved you once. Before you left. Before the fall. . . ." John had tears in his eyes, the memories were so painful. . . "My heart was broken when you left me. I decided it would be easier to forget. . . To put you behind me. . . ." The tears where falling now, streaming down his face in torrents. "John-" sherlock started, crying now as well. John cut him off, reaching up to press his lips to sherlock's. "John I-" but John didn't stop, and after a second of hesitation, sherlock began to kiss him back.


End file.
